


A Hawke At Skyhold

by inquisitorsmabari



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 05:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitorsmabari/pseuds/inquisitorsmabari
Summary: This is one of my personal favourites because, well, it's just silly and who doesn't want to see Hawke bumping into Commander Cullen during her time at Skyhold? The two of them weren't exactly friends, but they both saw the same things, and Hawke just can't resist seeing what the lanky, curly haired Knight-Captain has become. The two chew the fat: catching up on their post-Kirkwall lives and delving into their love lives.





	A Hawke At Skyhold

“Well well, looks like the Knight-Captain has had somewhat of a promotion!” Hawke announced as she burst through the small wooden door which Varric insisted belonged to Kirkwall’s former Knight-Captain, except, despite her supposed confidence, one look at the man behind the desk told her that it wasn’t. It couldn’t be! Knight-Captain Cullen always had a youthful look; his armour slightly too big for his frame, ridiculous facial hair, and a large mass of curly blonde locks were all Hawke could remember about the habitual pain-in-the-ass she was forced to deal with from time to time. This man, however, looked as if he carried a lot more weight on his shoulders. There were more lines on his face, especially around his eyes, and his hair was far less ridiculous. This was not the Knight-Captain of Kirkwall.

“Hawke,” He addressed her nonchalantly, as she stood frozen in the doorway. “I should’ve known you were going to come and bother me during your stay at Skyhold.” That was the same voice, almost, as the one which told her all those years ago that Bethany was being sent to the Circle, just a bit more weary than she remembered. This was the Knight-Captain of Kirkwall. Maker’s breath, what a difference all these years had made. 

“Was your office in Kirkwall this nice?” She inquired. “Who am I kidding, it was in Kirkwall, of course it wasn’t.”

“It didn’t have a hole in the ceiling though.”

“What?” She looked up to see a bird nesting on the precipice of a great hole through which the bright morning light entered the otherwise dark office. It was cute that tiny, cute little, creatures had made it their home, she admitted, but, nonetheless, it was slightly worrying that the Inquisition, with all its power and might, was housing its high ranking members in places like this. Still, it was better than the hovel she lived in. “I was wondering why it was so cold in here. I thought it was your demeanour, but apparently not.”

“What do you want, Hawke?”

“Me? Poor old me?” She asked, placing a hand over her heart as she traversed the office and sat herself dramatically on the edge of his desk. “I just wanted to catch up with an old friend, is that too much to ask?”

“Yes, but this is you, Hawke.” He replied. “Everything you do is suspicious.”

“Well you know what, Commander, that’s rude!” She protested. “But anyway, when I say ‘catching up’, I mean, how’s life in the Inquisition?”

“Better than life in Kirkwall.”

“Yes, yes, I can imagine.” She said dismissively. “So what’s the Inquisitor like?”

“I- I understand you’ve already met,” He said looking away, the pen in his hand suspended above the paper he was frantically writing on just moments before.

“Yes, yes we have,” She teased. “Pretty girl, prettier than me, probably, because, you know, it’s hard to look like holy Andraste herself when you’re on the run from Templars and Maker knows what else. But I have to say, I never had you down as having a thing for redheads, Commander.”

“I-I don’t know what you-”

“Yea, you do,” She said with a smile, as she leant over to pat the shoulder of the man who was now frozen at his desk, and not because of the hole in the roof, and who was now sporting a face as bright as a plum tomato. She was cruel, sometimes, but boy was it worth it. “You know, I never really knew I had a thing for blondes either, but we all know how that turned out.”

“Where is Anders, anyway?” He asked quickly, trying to change the conversation, obviously. “I thought he would be with you.” 

“Well Varric filled me in you see,” She began. “When I found out that both you and Seeker Cassandra, two people who would probably very much like to get their hands on him and cause irreparable damage, would be here, I thought it best to leave him out of this.”

“That wouldn’t be in my jurisdiction,”

“I won’t lie, Cullen.” She said before pushing herself off of the desk to make her exit. “I wouldn’t trust either of you to be in the same room together.” He shrugged in response, before the two were interrupted by a sharp knock on the door opposite the commander’s desk. 

“Yes?” He inquired, before the door opened to reveal the Inquisitor herself, strands of red hair which had escaped her ponytail billowing in the wind and battering her elegantly in the face, she could pull it off though, in a way which Hawke definitely could not. It took her a whole three seconds to look away from the man in front of her and notice Hawke, stood there like a monkey at an Orlesian ball; an oddity which no one was interested in and, in all honesty to herself and to the particular breed of monkey she was imaging, smelt like a privy after a long night on the drink.

“Hawke, I didn’t expect to see you here.”

“Inquisitor, we we’re just talking about you!” Hawke began, approaching the woman. “Don’t worry, I’ll make myself sparse, you kids have fun! And be safe! Can’t have anything bad happening whilst there’s a world to save.” The Inquisitor’s face turned a deep shade of red, clashing with her hair and obscuring the freckles which adorned her face, not her best look, Hawke would add. She gave the walking sunbeam a quick wink as she passed, before heading back out onto the battlements, to face the bitter cold which assaulted Skyhold and its inhabitants. Boy, she could not wait to get home but, for now, she was having fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read! One day I might add to this but, for now, here it is.


End file.
